Not for him
by XxVampiricxAngelx
Summary: Love. Duty. Devotion. Experiment. Sadness. Love... For this man? This Vincent Valentine? No... Not for him. One sided Vincent and Lucrecia, I suppose. Oneshot.


Tears were lost in the downpour; his from joy and shock, hers from fear and confusion. They stood feet apart from each other. Mud splotched his shoes while matting her dirtied brown hair. She stared, mouth open, and tried to blink, tried to breathe. She was scared. This man in front of her, who was he? Where had she been?

He stepped forward once and outstretched his hand to her. She was on the ground, her white lab coat sopping wet, heavy, and quite dirty. She flinched; her left hand springing up towards her face.

He stepped forward again, stumbling; he fell to his knees, wishing she wouldn't look at him that way, with cold, scared eyes. He was pleading, with his crimson eyes open wide, begging her to at least call his name, say she remembered him…tell him she loved him.

How he wished she would fall into his arms, press her lips to his in one, long lost embrace; her arms would snake around his neck, her long pale fingers tangling themselves in his midnight black tresses. Their mud-stained bodies would fit together perfectly, like a puzzle, complete; after years of separation, complete once more.

How he wished that he could take her subtlety pointed chin in his fingers as he tilted it upwards, gently tracing her jaw line with one hand, while the other would rest gently on the small of her back. Cares would be forgotten: rain, mud, everything else forgotten; only each other would matter in their sweet embrace. Her lips would escape the grasp of his hungry ones, she'd part them slightly and whisper nearly inaudibly "I love you, Vincent", her breath would swirl against his mouth. "And I you, my sweet Lucrecia", he would whisper back.

His lips would touch her pale skin at the crook of her neck, kissing the skin softly. His right hand would fall from her face, gliding down to rest at the base of her neck while his hungry lips would continue to press lithe kisses on her ivory skin. His teeth would poke slightly at the tender skin, bidding it to break, and waiting for the thick, sweet liquid to flow freely and stain his lips. But no! That was one thing he could not do! He may have wished, but a terrible wish it was.

Instead, he would kiss her again, fervently; pressing her small frame against him, drawing her as close as possible. Her arms would find themselves around his back pulling him tighter too, the rain still beating down on them, thunder clapping and lightning flashing. Her cold, wet lips would lock furiously against his. Her fingers would find themselves tracing his strong jaw line.

They would break once more, only a slight distance, but desperately long to them. Her eyes lids would raise slowly and his eyes would follow suit. Her deep, beautiful brown eyes would be hazy, tears threatening to fall, while his crimson eyes would be sharp, and bright. She would shiver once, and his arms would immediately encircle around her. She would rest her head against his rising and falling chest, a small smile playing on her full lips. He would bury his face in her hair, though dirty, wet and full of mud, and he too, would smile.

But that wish certainly did not have hope of coming true, for instead of love and happiness, fear and unfamiliarity was written on her face. "Who are you?" She nearly whispered, surely not the whisper he had wanted to hear. The words stung him; it was if she just stabbed him right through the heart, with a sinister smile marring her beautiful features. He had lost her once, and he was in danger of losing her again.

"Can't you recall?" He laughed in spite of himself. "It's Vincent. Vincent Valentine…" The tears threatened to fall.

"I don't recall ever knowing a Vincent Valentine." She said quickly, her eyes narrowing. "You're trying to trick me aren't you? Trying to seduce me, I'll bet. Well, I won't fall for that trick. I don't know where I am, but I am certainly not staying here another minute!" She rose and walked on unsteady legs past him, away from the mansion; away and out of his life once more. His breath hitched as she wobbled past him.

"Wait!" He stood up and whirled around, watching her as she still continued on. "I am not lying to you. I would never do that." He whispered the last sentence, pleading for her to stop, to listen, to remember. He couldn't lose her again.

She stopped at this, turning around to walk slowly back to him, standing three feet in front of him. She narrowed her eyes, inspecting him: his downcast eyes, and his sad features. "How am I to trust you? I do not remember meeting you."

Vincent chuckled bitterly, "It's been nearly thirty years. I wish I could have saved you. Don't you see? You are everything to me." he swallowed hard. "If not for that damn Hojo, we'd… maybe…" He stumbled with the words, his baritone voice barely cracking.

"Hojo…" She remembered that name. Hojo. Vincent Valentine. His face and his name together, there was something nagging her.

Love.

Duty.

Devotion.

Experiment.

Sadness.

…Love..

For this man? This Vincent Valentine? No... Not for him.

"Hojo…" She remembered; her work, her life, her regret. She remembered her sadness for Vincent, her love and devotion to her work and science; her duty and faithfulness to Hojo, her _love_ for Hojo.

She was everything to this man; to Vincent Valentine? Why? He had been her friend, however. She recalled that he had tried to stop her experiments, stop her work… He was… killed.

"Don't say his name…" Vincent whispered, anger in his voice.

She looked up at him, "Why?"

"It's it plain, if not for him, I'd be actually alive and happy. I wouldn't be tormented and transformed." He closed his eyes, "If not for _Hojo_, I'd be… normal."

She pitied him. That didn't, however, change the fact that she _loved_ Hojo. She couldn't stay here. "Vincent Valentine…" she said. He looked down at her. "Goodbye…" She whispered.

She turned and walked away. "Lucrecia!" Vincent called. She didn't turn. He sunk down to his knees, refusing to let the tears fall…

Vincent Valentine awoke with a cold sweat, the sheets clinging to his lithe frame. "A dream?" His chest heaved. "Lucrecia…" Vincent laid back on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

He heard her voice in his head, "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" He asked. Her response was muddled by laughter: a deep rumbling, and a nasally chuckle. _The laughter of the most hated._

(A/N) Right… okay. This is mostly spawned from something I'd written on my own for something else. I made a character named Vincent, such an aptly named vampire, and I wrote this to bring back his love that was dead. So, I thought I could alter it a bit and it'd work for Vincent and Lucrecia. Even though, I don't really like Lucrecia that much. (I prefer Vincent and Tifa) but hey, what the hell? The original thing was a lot better and longer. Oh well. I thought it kind of worked.

So, reviews? That would be cool. I guess. Hah. Thanks much!


End file.
